The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that many activities such as, but not limited to, sitting in a chair, driving in a car, performing exercise, or lying down for rest may often result in discomfort due to poor support of the contours of the body.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that multiple inflatable back and neck support cushions are currently available. These support cushions are typically designed to be fully inflated. In addition, many of these body support cushions are generally not designed in sizes and shapes that provide enough adjustability to support a wide range of body contours on bodies of different shapes and sizes.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.